Electronic displays (e.g., computer screens) are often supported on a flat surface, such as a desk or table. Therefore, such displays also typically include some way of supporting with the display on the surface in order to prop up or orient the display relative thereto. Some displays are permanently installed on a stand or support device, such that the display is always supported by the stand. Additionally, some displays, such as those associated with tablet computers, may not include a stand or supporting device at all. Further, some computing devices, such as smartphones, include a rigid support stand which may be integral with the body of the device, but may only be deployed in either a retracted or extended position.